


[Podfic] sneeze disease

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adult Life Is Already So Goddamn Weird, Allergies, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cute Slice Of Life Ficlet :), Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Seminal Plasma Hypersensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Bucky starts to believe in a vengeful god on May the twelfth, year of our Lord two thousand and fucking eighteen, because that’s the day he makes fun of Clint Barton for carrying around a dainty little packetful of tissues in his pocket and honking into them like a congested donkey every fifteen minutes. “Fucking polleb,” Clint swears, wiping at his watering eyes. “Fucking claritin. Fucking zyrtec. Fucking bastards, all of dem.”“What’s happened to your pokeymen now?” Bucky asks distractedly, not looking away from where Natasha is very slowly setting the last Joker on her vast, exquisitely balanced house of cards.“Dat’s not - dey’re not pokémon,” Clint says, aggrieved. “Dey’re drugs. And dey don’t work for me.”





	[Podfic] sneeze disease

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sneeze disease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619369) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



[Download or stream MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11cVuE-rrHDOEDL3rJAv34_84ciq7t-Ws/view?usp=sharing) from Google Drive (36 MB) (38 min) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WTF AM I SUPPOSED TO EVEN SAY ABOUT THIS HUH this is the Most Actual Married Adult Thing I've ever read I HAVE A THEME THIS WEEK OBVIOUSLY 
> 
> Music is "Symptom of You" by Lindsay Lohan. Lah-luh-lah, lah-luh-lah, lah-luh-lah.....;DDD


End file.
